Sept ans d'absences
by KinderSa
Summary: Sept ans que Gajeel est parti. On t'avait tous pardonné, même moi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans le dire à personne ? En sept ans, pleins de choses ce sont passé, j'ai eu un enfant. Ton fils, notre fils. Je perd pas l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Mais comment va réagir Diamon quand ce jour arrivera ? (Rating : T mais il peux devenir M rapidement...)
1. Après le père, c'est le fils qui part

Bonjour ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année 2016 !

Voilà le prologue de ma première fiction de Fairy Tail, je l'avais posté sur Skyrock il y a un moment déjà mais le style d'écriture ne me plaisait plus donc j'ai tout réécris. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à commenter ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes mais ne vous inquiétez pas dès que ma correctrice aura corrigé, je le posterai de nouveau !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **PDV de Levy :**_

Il y a sept ans l'un d'entre nous est parti de la guide de Fairy Tail.

Il s'appelait Gajeel Redfox.  
Bien qu'il ait détruit la guide et qu'il s'ait battu contre nous, Gajeel a su s'intégrer parmi nous et malgré son air renfermer il s'est fait des amis, même Jett et Droy qui le détestait avant, lui ont pardonné et ont fini par le considéré comme un membre à part entière de la guilde. Moi aussi je lui ai pardonné.  
C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenue plus forte, enfin grâce à lui et aux mages de Fairy Tail.

Aujourd'hui, je vis encore dans l'espoir de le revoir un jour mais je me dis que s'il est parti c'est qu'il le fallait.  
Même si plus que tout, il me manque j'espère que là où il est, il est heureux parce qu'il le mérite. Plusieurs fois, il m'a sauvé la vie et défendu la guide comme sa propre famille donc il le mérite vraiment.  
Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et que je l'aime toujours.  
Il est l'homme de ma vie et le restera toujours, c'est lui est personne d'autre !  
Lorsqu'il est parti, je me suis effondré, j'étais tellement faible qu'il était impossible de protégé quelqu'un. Heureusement les mages m'ont aidé à me relever mais je me suis surtout relevé pour mon fils. Et oui, j'ai eu un fils avec Gajeel mais il ne là jamais su car quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, Gajeel était parti depuis 2 mois déjà.  
Notre fils s'appelle Diamon. (Ça se prononce « Diamone »)  
Il est âgé de dix-neuf ans mais en réalité il n'a que 7 ans, quand il avait 3 ans il est tombé gravement malade.

* * *

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Un jour où j'étais assise sur une chaise de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital en attendent les résultats de Diamon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à qu'un homme vienne à ma rencontre et me dise qu'il pouvait soignée Diamon mais qu'il y avait une condition.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepté ? Je ne vous connais même pas !

\- Parce que vous aimez votre fils et que je peux le sauver. _**Me dit calmement l'inconnu devant moi.**_

\- Et… Quel serai la condition ? _**Dis-je avec hésitation.**_

\- Une fois que je l'aurai soigné, il viendra avec moi. Et il deviendra l'un des plus puissants Dragons Slayers de ce monde. _**M'expliqua-t-il.**_

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser mon fils à une personne que je viens juste de rencontrer ! Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! _**Dis-je en lui hurlant dessus.**_

J'ai perdu toute raison au moment même où il y avait prononcé les mots « il viendra avec moi », n'écoutant plus ce qu'il avait pu dire par la suite.

\- Les humains me nomme Lucifer. _**Me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.**_

Tous les mouvements autour de moi c'était brusquement arrêtés, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr que j'avais bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Cet homme se moquait vraiment de moi !

\- Com… Comment ça « les humains » vous nomme ? _**Dis-je sans comprendre.**_

\- Oui, ils m'appelaient comme ça depuis la nuit des temps.

J'eu un petit rire.

\- Vous êtes plaisanté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? _**Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**_ Je suis Lucifer, Dieux des enfers.

J'étais choqué par ce qu'il venait de me dire, je voyais bien qu'il ne me mentait pas, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Lucifer, le dieu des enfers, venait en personne me dire qu'il voulait sauver mon fils.

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi mon fils ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à leur, je vais faire de lui l'un des plus puissants Dragons Slayers que le monde est jamais connu.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il voulait faire de mon bébé, un dragon slayer comme son père. Mais il y a un problème.

\- Mais c'est impossible que Diamon devienne un dragon slayer puisque tous les dragons disparus.

Il ricana.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire où sont les autres dragons mais vous en avez un devant les yeux.  
 _ **Dit-il avec un sourire narquois**_

\- Pardon ? _**Dis-je un peu perdu.**_

\- Je suis Lucifer, dieux des enfers, véritable souverain des dragons et je suis le dragon des ténèbres.

J'étais plus que choqué là.

\- Pourquoi mon fils ? Vous pourriez prendre n'importe quel enfant ! Alors pourquoi mon bébé ?

\- Parce qu'il a un démon en lui et qu'il faut tout de suite maîtriser avant qu'il n'arrive à prendre possession de Diamon.

\- Un démon !? _**Ai-je hurlé.**_

\- Oui et c'est à cause du démon que Diamon est à l'hôpital et non à cause d'une « maladie » comme disent les médecins.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas mon petit bébé ! _**Cria-je commençant à pleurer**_. Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

Il soupira.

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, je vais donc faire court… En faite, Diamon est, ce qu'on appeler, un enfant de l'ombres et de lumière. Ça veut dire qu'il est né avec un démon et un ange dans son corps.

\- Comment est-ce possible qu'il soit un enfant d'ombre et de lumière ? _**Ai-je demandé.**_

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est rare, très rare même. Depuis la création du monde, un enfant sur un million nait naturellement avec un démon et un ange. Cependant depuis quelques siècles, il y a de moins en moins de naissances d'enfants d'ombres et de lumières la cause est que le démon, dès la naissance de l'enfant, prend possession de son corps et les parents sont obligés de le tuer. Vu que Diamon a déjà trois ans, et le faite qu'il soit toujours vivant, est un exploit ! Ça veut dire qu'il arrive un peu à le maitriser mais son démon est trop puissant pour que Diamon le combattre tout seul. Mais il faut que vous décidez vite car le démon lui prend toutes ses forces vitales. C'est donc pour ça que je veux apprendre à Diamon à maîtriser son démon.

\- Euh… Et son côté angélique qui s'en occupera ? _**Dis-je un peu embrouiller dans ses explications.**_

\- Pour son coté angélique, je ne peux rien faire, ça me dépasse complétement mais elle ne lui fera aucun mal, vous pouviez me faire confiance là-dessus. _**Me jura-t-il.**_

\- Mais il y a une chose qui me chiffonne… Quelle est le rapport entre son démon et le faîte que vous voulez de mon fils un dragon slayer ?

\- Diamon a un très gros potentiel de magie. Alors imaginez, quand il sera maîtriser son démon et je lui aurai appris la magie Anti-Dragon, il sera devenu un mage d'une extrême puissance !

\- Mais… Si j'accepte de le laisser partir avec vous, ça veut dit que je ne verrais plus jamais mon enfant ?

\- Si vous le reverrez mais seulement dans trois ans, le temps que je lui apprenne à maîtriser son démon et pour lui dire tous qu'il doit savoir pour qu'il devienne le meilleur des dragons slayers. _**Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.**_

\- Trois ans ? _**Dis-je dans le vide.**_ Et comment le soignerez-vous ?

\- En lui fessant boire mon sang. _**Répond-t-il en me montrant son poignet.**_

\- J'ai lu dans un livre de légende antique que les mortelles qui buvaient le sang des dieux venaient des demi-dieux. Y a-t-il un risque pour que Diamon devienne un demi-dieu ?

\- Non, je ne lui fessai pas boire autant de sang mais il sera encore plus puissant que l'a normal. _**Dit-il.**_

Je pris un moment avant de donner ma réponse :

\- C'est d'accord. Je vous confie Diamon.

\- Je prendrai soin de lui, ne vous inquiète pas. _**Dit-il en posant une de ses mains sur une des miennes pour me rassurer.**_

\- Ou l'emmenez-vous ? _**Ai-je demandé.**_

\- En parlant de ça, il y a un minuscule petit détail que je dois vous dire... _**Dit-il en se grattant derrière la nuque avec un petit sourire gêné.**_

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**Dis-je un peu inquiète**_.

\- Bah je vais l'emmener aux enfers… Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera en sécurité avec moi ! _**Dit-il en vitesse en voyant que j'allais lui hurler dessus.**_ Mais le seul problème, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, mais le temps s'écroule plus vite, beaucoup plus vite, que dans ce monde…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah... Quand il reviendra dans 3 ans, au lieu d'avoir 6 ans, il aura vers 18/19 ans...

\- Ah... Je... Euh... D'accord... Ça va me faire bizarre mais je suis obligé de vous faire confiance. _**Fini-je par répondre après le choc.**_

\- Merci de me faire confiance et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. _**Dit-il en souriant gentiment.**_

\- D'accord et merci à toi de sauvé mon fils. _**Dis-je en lui rendent son sourire.**_

Après que le dieu des enfers est « soigné » Diamon avec son sang, ils devaient déjà partir. J'ai mal au cœur de laisser partir mon bébé mais c'était la seule solution. Lucifer et Diamon s'entendais plus ou moins bien. Diamon appelait Lucifer « le vieux » et lui l'appelais « gamin ».

 _ **Fin Du Flash-Back**_

* * *

Pendant les trois prochaines années je n'ai pas vue mon fils, mais Lucifer me donnait de nouvelles presque tous les mois.

 _ **Présentation :**_

 _* Moi_ _(Levy) :_ j'ai vingt-deux ans, mes cheveux sont toujours bleus mais plus long qu'avant -ils m'arrivent jusqu'à la taille-. J'ai un peu grandi, dans mes cheveux il y a toujours le fidèle bandeau sauf lui que j'ai, c'est Gajeel que me là offert (pour mon anniversaire). Je suis moins timide qu'avant et plus forte qu'avant.

 _*Diamon : _ Il est le portrait cracher de son père sauf qu'il a les cheveux court mais à les mêmes yeux rouges, les même piercing mais il a six -en plus- sur le contour de la bouche. Il a des cicatrices un peu partout sur son corps. Il déteste son père, pourquoi ? Quand il avait 2 ans -Il était grand pour son âge- un soir, il m'a entendu pleurer et il m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai dit que c'était à cause de son père enfin je n'ai pas vrai dit ça mais il la prit comme ça et depuis il le déteste et il dit que si un jour il le retrouve, il se vengerai de m'avoir fait souffrir mais avant ça il admirait, il voulait être comme lui. Il a les pouvoirs d'un dragon slayer des ténèbres + ceux de son père, d'un démon et d'un ange. C'est un mage de rang-S comme moi. Si physiquement, il ressemble à son père, niveau intelligence il tient de moi. Il est gentil mais il ne faut surtout pas insulter notre famille ou notre guilde sinon il peut devenir très dangereux et on peut plus le contrôlé. Une fois, tellement, il était énervé. Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôlé son démon, qu'il a pris possession de lui et une seule personne avait réussi à le calmer, c'était Lucifer qui l'avait assommé. Donc s'il vous plait, ne l'énervé pas ! Son nom entier est Gajeel Junior Diamon Redfox McGarden.

 _*Lola :_ Elle est un exceede que Lucifer a offert à Diamon quand ils étaient en enfer, elle est blanche avec des tache noires et marrons claires, elle a les cheveux bruns foncer mi- long, elle a les yeux vert claires, les oreilles pointues, elle est magnifique. Elle peut se transformer comme Panther Lily ou reste de la même taille que Happy et Carla mais elle préfère reste en grande taille.

Diamon, Lola et moi se considérons comme une famille (sans oublier la guide), même que Lola m'appelle maman. Elle et Diamon sont comme des frères et sœurs.

Bref, je suis Levy McGarden, un des mages les plus fort du rang-S de Fairy Tail et je fais partis de Fairy Team avec :

\- Diamon Redfox McGarden

Et

\- Lola McGarden

* * *

 _ **Fin du Prologue**_


	2. Une journée dès plus normale

Bonsoir (ou bonjour) tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction "Sept ans d'absences" désolé si j'ai mis longtemps ^^

Réponses aux Reviews :

Isa-dora-art : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question... Ba, en faite, j'écris selon mon inspiration. Donc, je peux écrire un chapitre en une journée comme je peux en écrire un en un mois... J'essaye de faire le plus vite possible mais en ce moment je suis plu trop sur Fairy Tail, je suis plus sur One Piece, Hunter x Hunter et Blue Exorcist. Et de plus, j'ai plusieurs Fan-Fictions en cour et à venir donc j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour toutes les gérées. Bref, voilà le prochain chapitre et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite mon histoire continuera à te plaire ! Merci encore :D

Fin des Reviews

PS : Encore désolé les fautes d'orthographes.

Je l'ai déjà dit mais Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas sauf mes OCs sont à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _PDV de LEVY :_**

Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent à magnolia, ce qui annonça le début d'une belle journée.  
Je me suis réveillé en m'étirant, je me ensuite levé pour me diriger vers la salle de bains pour me laver et m'habiller pour ensuite aller préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. Une fois mon rituel du matin fini, je m'assis à la table de la cuisine. Sans même que je m'en rendre compte mon regard s'était perdu par la fenêtre à la pensée de _Gajeel..._ _Je tourna la tête vers l'horloge de la pièce et en voyant que Diamon et Lola n'étaient toujours pas lever,_ je me suis décidé d'aller réveiller ces deux énergumènes. Arriver devant la porte de leur chambre, j'entre le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Allez, debout mes amours, il faut se lever. _**Dis-je pour les réveiller avec douceur.**_

\- Mm… _**Fut**_ _**la seule réponse de Lola qui avait son oreiller sur sa tête.**_

Elle dormait dans un lit à droite de Diamon.

\- Non, laisses nous dormir encore un peu. _**Râla mon fils encore à moitié endormir.**_

Voyant que la manière douce n'allait pas fonctionner, je décide de changer tactique.

\- Bon, je compte jusqu'à trois. _**Leur ai-je annoncé en m'approchant de leurs rideaux.**_

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé après ma « menace ».

-Un… Deux… Trois !

Au nombre de trois, j'ouvris brusquement les rideaux ce qui fit sursauter Lola, qui tomba de son lit. Diamon, lui, c'était mis sous sa couette mais il n'y restera pas, car bien sûr, je lui ai arraché.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi dormir ! _**Cria Diamon en se cachant la tête sous son oreiller pour essayer de se rendormir mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femelle exceede qui lui sauta dessus pour qu'il se lève pour de bon.**_

\- Aller, debout fainéant ! _**Cria à**_ _**son tour Lola dans les oreilles de son frère.**_

\- C'est bon, C'est bon. Je me lève ! _**Grogna Diamon en se levant.**_

\- Bon, j'ai fait le petit déjeuner, alors dépêchez-vous de manger et après on va à la guide pour trouver une mission. _**Dis-je en sortant de la chambre.**_

-D'accord maman ! _**Répondit Diamon et Lola à l'unisson.**_

-Et attendez ! je ne trouve pas mon bandeau ! ou est-ce qu'il est ?! _**Cria le jeune dragon slayer paniquer.**_

Diamon se mit à chercher son bandeau porte bonheur que son père m'avait donné il y a longtemps et que j'ai donné ensuite à Diamon quand il était bébé et depuis, même si il déteste son père, il ne se sépare jamais de ce bandeau. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher à par lui et quand je dit personne c'est vraiment personne, même moi et Lola n'avons pas le droit de le prendre. Il le lave même tout seule pour éviter qu'on le prenne, donc règle numéro 1 : ne surtout pas toucher a SON bandeau.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai retrouvé ! _**Cria joyeusement mon fils en arrivent dans la cuisine avec le bandeau dans la main et un air victorieux sur le visage.**_

\- Il était où ? _**Demanda Lola qui avait commencé de manger son petit déjeuner.**_

\- Par terre à côté de ma table de nuit, il a dû se défaire et tomber quand je dormais. _**Dit tout simplement Diamon en prenant place à droite de sa sœur et commencé à ma manger.**_

\- Bon maintenant on mange et après on y va. _**Dis-je pour finir la conversation sur le bandeau porte bonheur.**_

Un fois qu'ils ont fini de manger, on parti, direction, la guide.

Là bas c'était la bagarre générale pour ne pas changer. Nous sommes aller saluer nos amis. Toutes les filles de la guide sautent dans les bras de Diamon pour lui faire un câlin et des bisous, et oui mon fils est le chouchou toutes les filles de la guide, surtout celui d'Erza et de Mirajane. Même que les garçon toute la guide étaient un peu jaloux de lui... Mais ils l'aimaient quand même. La guide avait arrêté de se battre parce que Erza s'en était mêlé -les pauvres-, moi je parlais aux filles, Lola avait pris la même taille que Carla et Happy pour leur tenir compagnie. Diamon , lui, manger du métal tout en regardant du coin de l'œil, Ange -Elle est la fille de Mirajane et Luxus, elle a 7 ans normalement mais quand elle était petite, elle a bu une potion qui là fait grandir, maintenant elle a 18 ans. Elle est le portrait crachée de sa mère -même cheveux , même yeux et même caractère, sauf qu'elle a les cheveux un peut plus long et elle a deux queue de cheval, elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que son père, de sa mère, en plus des siens qui sont angélique, elle est adorable, gentil, petite ,toujours souriante, très mignonne, elle peut être un peu timide parfois et elle est amoureuse de Diamon. Mais c'est un secret... Secret que tout le monde sait déjà sauf Diamon... Diamon la surnomme princesse, elle et lui sont souvent à côté quand on est à la guide et quand ils étaient petits ils fessaient les 400 cous ensembles mais c'était avant que Diamon tombe malade et parte aux enfers.- Donc Diamon grignotait de l'acier en dévorant des yeux _sa princesse_ quand Natsu arrive en courant pour lui crier :

\- Diamon vient te battre contre moi !

\- Ta leur quand j'aurai fini de mangé.

\- Aye... _**Répondit Natsu déçu.**_

\- Tu n'as pas assez mangé ce matin !? _**Lui ai-je demandé.**_

\- Bah non, sinon je ne mangerai pas maintenant. _**Me répond-t-il comme si s'était évident.**_

J'étais désespéré devant ce glouton. Et ça semblait l'amuser plus qu'aux choses.

\- _Ghihi!_

\- Hey ! Tu as le même rire que ton père ! _**Remarqua Lucy.**_

\- Ouais, je sais. _**Répondit un peu sombrement le jeune dragon slayer.**_

Quelque minutes plus tard , Diamon se leva et dit :

\- Bon, moi j'ai fini de manger, je vais aller me battre un peu et je verrai si j'arrive à décoter une petite mission. Mes demoiselles si vous voulez m'excuser. _**Dit-il en s'inclinent devant nous mais il regardait que Ange, qui se mit a rougie un peu.**_

Avec les filles on se jeta un regard complice, Diamon était parti se battre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis Ange ? _**Demanda Mira à sa fille avec un léger sourire.**_

\- Parce que... Parce qu'il fait chaud ! _**Répondit Ange les joues en feu.**_

\- C'est ça ! Lisanna nous a tout dit ! _**Se mêla Cana en buvant sa chope d'alcool.**_

\- Tatie ! Tu m'avais promit de rien dire à personne ! _**Cria la jeune blanche à sa tante.**_

\- Je sais mais elles m'ont torturées ! Désolé Ange. _**S'excusa Lisanna.**_

Ange fit mine de bouder et tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- C'est beau l'amourrrrr ! _**S'invita Happy dans la conversation.**_

\- Tais toi Happy ! _**Dit Ange encore plus rouge qu'au début.**_

\- Juvia trouve que Diamon ressemble de plus en plus à Gajeel sauf que Diamon est moins renfermer sur lui même, plus sociable, plus souriant et plus mignon que son père... Mais Juvia aime monsieur Grey ! _**Rougit légèrement Juvia en pensant à son Grey-sama.**_

\- C'est vrai que physiquement ils se ressemblent comme deux goûtes d'eaux mais au niveau mental, il tient plus de sa mère, pas vrai Levy ! _**Dit Lucy.**_

\- Ho non, il n'y a pas que sur le physique que Diamon ressemble à son père. _**Dis-je tristement.**_

\- On sait qu'il te manque Levy, il marque à tout le monde. _**Dit la démone en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.**_

\- Non, pas à tout le monde. _**Dis-je en tournant la tête pour regarder mon fils entrain de se battre contre Elfman.**_

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il détestait son père mais pour quelle raison exactement ? _**Parla Erza pour la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivé à la guilde.**_

Je soupire.

Quand il avait 3 ans, c'était un peu avant qu'il ne tombe malade, un soir il m'a entendu pleuré et...

* * *

 ** _Flash-Back_**

-Maman... Pourquoi tu pleures ? _**Me demanda Diamon en rentrent dans ma chambre pour se diriger et monter dans mon lit, tout ne se frottent ses petits yeux me montrant qu'il venait juste de se réveiller.**_

\- Pour rien mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas . _**Dis-je en arrêtant de pleurer pour essayer de lui sourire et le prenant dans mes bras pour le serrer de toutes mes forces sans lui faire mal.**_

\- C'est à cause de papa, n'est ce pas ? _**Devina facilement Diamon en répondant à mon câlin.**_

\- Oui... Enfin non... C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Tu souffres à cause de lui ?! _**Me demanda mon fils qui commençait à s'énerver.**_

Je ne répondis rien et me contenta de baisser la tête.

\- C'est décidé, quand je serai plus grand je lui ferai payer !

\- Non, Diamon ! C'est... pas grave... _**Dis-je en murmurant tout en me retenant de pleurer.**_

En entendant mes mots, Diamon s'était dégagé de mes bras pour se mettre face à moi tout en me regard droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est pas grave ? Tu souffres et c'est pas grave !? Je le ferai souffrir autant qu'il t'a fait souffrir ! _**Me hurla-t-il avec beaucoup haine dans le regard et les larmes aux yeux.**_

En regardant le visage de mon fils, je pouvais voir que tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait pour son père, même pour son très jeune âge, était morte... Par ma faute...

 _ **Fin Du Flash-Back** _

* * *

\- Voila toute l'histoire, pourquoi il détestait tant son père. Depuis on en a jamais reparlait. Mais le pire, c'est qu'avant ça Diamon admiré énormément son père, il me répétait sans cesse qu'il voulait être comme lui quand il serait plus grand…

C'est à ce moment là qu'on vît Diamon courir vers nous avec une affiche dans les mains.

\- Hé maman , Lola j'ai trouvé une mission !

\- C'est quoi comme mission ? _**Demanda Lola en reprenant sa grande taille.**_

\- Bah... Faut s'occuper de voyous qui foute le bordel dans la ville.

\- Où se passe-t-elle ? _**Ai-je demandé.**_

\- Elle se trouve dans la ville d'Aglia. _**Répondit Diamon.**_

\- Mais on connaît ! _**Remarqua Lola.**_

\- Oui, on a déjà fait plusieurs missions la-bas et y a même Brayan qui est le propriétaire d'un hôtel/restaurant/bar et en plus c'est un ami à maman. _**Précisa mon fils.**_

\- A combien est la récompense ? _**Demanda Ange.**_

\- Elle est de 5000 0000 joyaux.

\- Quoi !? _**Cria Lola et Ange en même temps.**_

\- On la prend toute suite ! _**Rajouta la femelle exceede toute excitée.**_ On part quand ?

\- Dans 30 minutes. _**Dit simplement le brun.**_

\- Pardon !? _**Hurla ma fille et moi.**_

\- Bah oui, il y a un train qui part dans 30 minutes. Donc on rentre toute suite à la maison, on fait nos sacs et on part direct à la gare, tranquille. _**Expliqua Diamon.**_

\- Ooooooh ! Je peux venir avec vous ? S'ils vous plaît ! S'ils vous plaît ! S'ils voooooooous plaît ! _**Nous supplia Ange avec des yeux de chiens battu.**_

-Non. _**Répondit Luxus qui venait juste de rentrer de mission pour se diriger au premier étage.**_

Ange se mit a bouder dans son coin quand Diamon s'approcha d'elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tout en souriant.

\- Désolé princesse, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. _**Lui promit le jeune brun en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.**_

elle lui rendit timidement son sourire en rougissent un peu.

\- Bon on y va ? Sinon on va rater le train. _**Nous dit Lola.**_

\- C'est parti ! _**Hurla Diamon en levant son poing en l'air.**_

On disait au revoir à tout le monde et on parti faire nos sacs puis direction la gare...


	3. Un cadeau d'un ange

Hello Tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus court que les autres, désolé ^^

Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas sauf mes OCs sont à moi.

Je le redis, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture mes chers lecteur et lectrices, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

* * *

 ** _PDV de LEVY :_**

 ****Une fois fini de faire nos sacs, nous sommes parti à la gare. Il restait 10 minutes avant l'arrivé du train. On était entrain de parlent en attendant quand on entendit une voix derrière nous.

-Diamon, Lola, tante Levy ! Attendez moi ! _**Nous cria une voix derrière nous.**_

On se retourna pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix, c'était Ange qui courrait vers nous, toute essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ange ? _**Lui ai-je demandé, surprise de la voir ici.**_

\- Je voulais vous dire au revoir et... _**Elle hésita quelques instant, toute rouge en baissant la tête en regardant ailleurs, tout en jouant avec ses doigts.**_ Je... Je voulais donner quelque chose à Diamon.

On se retourna vers Diamon surpris.

\- Euh... D'accord, tu veux me donner quoi ? _**Demanda mon fils, tout aussi surprit que sa sœur et moi.**_

\- Je préfère pas te le donner ici... Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi, deux minutes, s'il te plais ? _**Demanda-t-elle en rougissent encore plus.**_

\- S'tu veux. _**Dit-il en haussant simplement les épaules.**_

Diamon suivi Ange pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui donner...

* * *

 ** _P.D.V de LOLA et Moi(LEVY) :_**

\- Tu penses qu'elle va lui donner quoi ? _**Demanda curieusement ma fille exceede en regardant son frère et peut être sa future belle-sœur s'en aller.**_

\- Je sais pas. _**Dis-je en haussent les épaules en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.**_ Tu lui demanderas quand il reviendra.

\- Je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Tu ne trouves pas, maman ? _**Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.**_

\- Oui, tu as raison. ils iraient bien ensemble, très bien même. _**Dis-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.**_

On continua à parler en attendant qu'ils aient fini... Quand le train arriva , je crie pour que Diamon m'entendent.

\- Diamon ! Dépêches-toi, le train est arrivé !

* * *

 ** _P.D.V de ANGE et DIAMON :_**

\- Alors tu voulais me donner quoi ? _**Demanda le jeune garçon.**_

\- Bah... Je voulais te donner un collier... _**Dit-elle les joues légèrement rougies.**_

\- Un collier...?

\- Oui... Mais ce n'est un collier ordinaire, il est magique. _**L'expliqua la jeune blanche.**_

\- Un collier magique...? Éclaire-moi un peu plus parce que je ne comprend rien.

\- Tu sais, on est meilleurs amis depuis qu'on est venu au monde... Et... Euh...

\- En quoi, il est magique ce collier ? _**Demanda Diamon en la coupant.**_

\- Bah... Il ressent les émotions.

Il la regarda, toujours sans comprendre.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ressentiras mes émotions et ça sera pareil pour moi.

\- C'est pas un collier pour amoureux ça ? _**Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.**_

-N...Non! Sinon je te le donnerai pas ! Baka ! _**S'énerva-t-elle.**_ En réalité, tu as raison, c'est un collier pour amoureux, c'est bien pour ça que je te le donne ! _**Pensa-t-elle avec l'envie de lui crier mais se retient.**_ Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours , et ce collier je voulais te le donner depuis longtemps mais j'ai pas osé... _**Continua-t-elle en se gratta la tête et en souriant mal à l'aise.**_

\- Elle est trop mignonne quand elle est mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi, elle est tout le temps mignonne. Non, en faite, elle est pas mignonne... Elle est magnifique ! _**Pensa Diamon.**_ Pourquoi t'a pas osé ? Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. _**Dit-il à voix haute cette fois.**_

\- Je sais ! _**Cria-t-elle toute rouge.**_ Tient ! _**Dit-elle en donnant le collier.**_

Le collier était en réalité une chaîne couleur argent avec en pendentif un A majuscule accrocher au bout.

\- Un "A" pour Ange ? _**Devina-t-il avec un petit sourire.**_

\- Oui. _**Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.**_ Moi, j'ai le même avec un "D" majuscule. _**Continua-t-elle en lui montrent le sien.**_

Diamon la serrai dans ses bras, tout en lui disant merci.

\- De... De ri...en... _**Réussi-t-elle à dire au bord de l'évanouissement.**_ Et je voulais te dire aussi ... Je t...

Elle se fut couper par sa tante qui appelait Diamon.

\- Diamon ! Dépêches-toi, le train est arrivé ! _**Cria Levy.**_

\- Désoler je dois y aller, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Rien, ça... Ça peut attendre, ne t'inquiète pas. _**Dit-elle en souriant.**_

* * *

 ** _P.D.V de LEVY :_**

\- Diamon ! Dépêches-toi ! Le train est arrivé ! _**Criai je pour qu'il m'entende.**_

j'attendis 2 minutes avant de voir Ange et Diamon revenir.

\- Elle est où, Lola ? _**Me demanda mon fils.**_

\- Elle est déjà monté dans le train pour nous trouver des places.

-Bon, au revoir tous les deux et faite un bisou à Lola de ma part. _**Dit Ange en me fessant la bise et en fessant en câlin à Diamon.**_

Une fois les au revoir fini on monta dans le train pour se mettre là ou Lola nous avez trouver des places.

\- Dis Diamon, elle ta donné quoi Ange ? _**Demanda sa sœur.**_

\- Je vois pas en quoi sa te regarde.

\- Aller tu peut nous le dire ! _**Insista l'exceede.**_

Le brun soupira.

\- Je te le montrerai quand on sera arrivé à l'hôtel, maintenant laisse-moi dormir tranquille.

\- Aye... _**Dit Lola un peu déçu que son frère ne lui montre pas le cadeau que la jeune blanche lui a offert.**_

Diamon et Lola se sont endormir cote à cote pendant que moi je les regardaient un moment tout en me disant que Diamon ressemblais vraiment a son père puis je tourna la tête en regarde le paysage en pensant à _Gajeel_ et je commença a m'endormir toujours en me posant les mêmes questions depuis sept ans.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_  
 _\- est ce que je vais te revoir ?_  
 _\- est que tu va revenir dans ma vie ?_  
 _-_ _Sais-tu que ton fils qui te ressemble énormément ?_  
 _\- Vas-tu tenir ta promesse ?_  
 _\- Sais tu que je t'aime..._

Toujours en pensant, je m'endormis profondément...


	4. Terrible cauchemar ou future réalité ?

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors déjà, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui viennent d'être en vacances ! Une bonne rentré scolaire pour ceux qui reprenne lundi et bon courage à ceux qui sont encore en cour !

Nouveau Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à poser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Réponses des Reviews : 

Miss-Coca-cola : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mes OCs te plaise :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Fin des Reviews

Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, seul mes OCs sont à moi.

PS : Désolé pour les fautes ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 ** _PDV de LOLA :_**

Je me suis réveillé avant tout le monde. Je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre du train avec une boule au ventre en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait Diamon, si il venez à savoir la vérité sur mon compte. Il ne voudra sûrement plus jamais me revoir. Tout comme ma mère et le reste de la guilde.

 _"Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas après tous ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il m'a donné son cœur... Je ne peux... Je ne veux lui faire ça !"_

Je fut couper de mes pensées par l'annonce, qui disait que le train allais arrivé à Aglia dans 15 minutes.

 _"C'est décidé ! A notre prochaine rencontre, je lui dirai que je renonce à ma mission et que je préfère mourir que de trahir mon frère."_

En quittant mes sombres pensées, je décide de réveiller les autres, je vis Diamon qui gémissait de douleur et en tremblent, il respirait très fort comme si il courait depuis des heures. Il avait des goûtes de sueur sur le front, il se mordait la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang et on dirait qu'il se retenait de crier. On aurai dit qu'il avait peur et mal, j'asseye de le réveiller avec douceur mais se fut tout le contraire, il se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux rempli de larme, la respiration haletante, il me regardait comme si il me reconnaissait pas, avec dans ses yeux ou une lueur de peur, la souffrance et la tristesse. Il tremblait plus qu'avant, les larmes commençais à couler sur ses joues, c'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

\- Ça va Diamon, je suis là. Tu as fait un cauchemar mais c'est fini maintenant. _**Ai-je dis avec une voix douce, tout en le caressant le dos.**_

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon frère dans cet état.

 _"C'est la première et dernière fois, j'en fait la promesse ! Maintenant, c'est à moi de te protéger, Diamon."_

Je continuais à le rassurer en lui disant :

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. _**En le resserrant plus fort, mes bras au tour de lui.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit ses esprits.

\- C'est bon, je vais mieux. Merci Lola . _**Dit-il avec un sourire.**_

Il avait beau essayait de le cacher, je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il était encore sous le choc. Je ne sais pas qu'elle était son rêve mais il devait vraiment être horrible.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? _**Dis-je doucement.**_

\- Non, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci d'être là pour moi, Lola. _**dit-il en me resserrant encore une fois dans ses bras.**_

\- De rien, c'est normal, je serai toujours là pour toi ou notre famille. Tu le sais très bien, Diamon. _**Dis-je toujours avec mon ton rassurant.**_ Je vais réveiller maman, le train va arriver dans, même pas, 5 minutes. _**Continuai-je en le regardant dans les yeux toute la peur, la tristesse et la douleur avaient disparu de son regard.**_

Ses yeux rouge était redevenu normaux, plus aucune trace de larme et sa respiration reprenez petit à petit un rythme calme. Il tremblait encore un peu. Je me leva et m'apprêta à aller réveiller notre mère quand Diamon me retenais par le poignet.

\- Promet-moi que tu ne diras à rien à maman, Ok ? Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour si peu.

Je mis quelque instant avant d'accepter à contre cœur.

\- D'accord.

* * *

 _ **PDV de Diamon :**_

Je cour, le plus vite possible. Je devais aller à la guilde pour voir la tête des autres quand ils sauront qu'Ange est enceinte. Et oui, je vais être papa ! C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie ! J'arrive devant les portes de la guilde, complètement essoufflé. Tout était calme, pas un bruit. Je suis assez surprit. J'ouvris les portes et je découvris...

 _Non... C'est un cauchemar..._

Il y avait pleins corps à terre. Du sang, partout. Je me précipita vers les corps, pour voir si il avait des survivants. Je vit les corps inertes de Erza, Mira, Luxus, Natsu et tout les autres, puis je vis le corps de ma mère et un peu plus loin celui de mon... Père ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?! Sans plus attendre, je me suis dirigé vers lui, une boule dans l'estomac. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je sentis mes larmes me monter aux yeux. Il était sur le ventre à moitié mort lui aussi, je le mit sur le dos et il commença à me parler :

\- Diamon…

Je ne pouvais pas à parler, ma gorge était trop serrer pour ça. Toute ma vie, j'avais espéré de me retrouver face à face à cet homme, ce même homme qui avait tellement fait souffrir ma mère -et moi par la même occasion- par sa longue absence, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et la seule chose que je réussi à dire, était :

\- Je suis désolé !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais le pire, c'est que je le pense réellement alors que je n'ai pas à être désoler, c'est lui qui nous a abandonnés, ma mère et moi quand j'étais un enfant, pas l'inverse !

\- T-Tu n'as p-pas t'excuser... Le se-seul fautive... C'e-c'est moi... Je s-suis tell-tellement d'être p-partir quand tu é-étais p-pet-tit... L'un d-es pl-us grands r-regret de to-ute ma vie... _**Dit-il en fermant les yeux.**_

\- Papa ? Papa !

Il était mort. Toute la haine que j'ai pu ressentir pendant toute mon enfance avait disparu comme par magie, envoler, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je le me relève et mon regard se dirigea directement vers le corps de ma mère. Je réussi à entendre les battements de son cœur de la où je me trouvais, ils étaient faibles mais encore existants. Je cour vers elle, pour essayer de comprendre, ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Maman ! Maman, est ce que tu m'entend ?! Ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?! _**Dis-je en prenant son corps ensanglanté dans mes bras.**_

\- D-Désoler, Diamon... M-Mais on éta-it pas ass-ez fort pour t-te battre...

\- Comment ça, me battre ? Je ne comprend pas, j'ai rien fait ! Je n'étais même pas là !

\- Ce n-n'était pas vrai-vraiment toi, c'ét-c'était lui... Il vou-lait du sang et il a-a pris le con-trôle de ton corps... Et il... Il a commencé à attaquer... T-Tous le mon-de... M-Mais per-sonne tant veut Diamon... _**Dit-elle en se forçant à respirer.**_ Dia-Diamon... S'il te pla-plait... J'ai-J'aimerai q-que t-tu fa-fasses u-un-une ch-chose po-ur moi...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi !

\- J-Je vou-drai q-que tu me d-dépl-ace à-à côté d-de t-ton p-p-père...

\- Quoi ?! Comment peux-tu me demander ça ! Co-Comment arrives-tu ressentir autre chose que de la haine en vers ce type qui nous abandonner !? _**Dis-je furieux alors que moi-même que je ne ressentais plus aucune rancœur envers mon père.**_

Elle lève, avec beaucoup de difficulté, son bras vers Gajeel en souriant tendrement.

\- C-C'est l'hom-me de m-ma v-vie... I-Il m'a p-peut ê-être fa-it sou-souffrir... M-Mais c-c-c'est quel-quelqu'un d-de bi-en... C-Crois m-moi... J-Je l'ai-me t-tell-tellem-ent... _**Elle tourna sa tête vers moi.**_ S-S'il te plait... Diamon...

Je la serra fort dans mes bras puis comme elle me l'a demander, je l'ai allongé aux côtés de mon père. Elle plaça sa main droite dans celle de mon père et sa gauche dans les miennes. Elle sourit à pleines dents, ces larmes coulaient, elle ne cherchait pas à les arrêtées.

\- N-No-us s-ommes en-enfin ré-réunis... E-Et même... S-Si se sont p-pas da-ns l-les ci-rco-nstan-ces q-que j'a-j'av-ais es-espér-er... M-Mon rê-rêve c-c'est r-réa-liser e-enfin d-de co-compte... _**Dit-elle en sanglotant en serrant ces poings sur nos mains avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, son regard dirigé vers le ciel.**_ J-Je s-suis s-si heu-heureu-se... L'h-om-me d-de ma v-vie et m-mon f-fils... E-Ensemble... J-Je v-vous aimes t-telle-ment...

Elle avait dit ça dans son dernier souffle, la force de sa main avait disparue. Le poids de sa tête l'avait fait penché sur le côté, malgré ses larmes, elle souriait. Je posa sa main et regarda son autre, fermement maintenu dans celle de mon père. Il l'a peut être fait souffrir par le passé mais maintenant il mérite d'être avec elle jusqu'à la fin, et puis c'est ce qu'elle voulait, être une dernière fois, avec l'homme qu'elle aime avant de partir dans l'autre monde. Je me relève, ma main droite sur mes yeux en essayent de calmer les larmes qui menacer de sortir. Je me mis à chercher Lola mais je ne l'a trouvée pas. Mes yeux ce sont écarquillés d'horreur, je venais trouve Ange à la place, elle avait du sang partout et au milieu de son ventre, il y avait un énorme trou, de la taille d'un poing. Je me précipita et l'a pris dans mes bras en vérifiant si elle respirait, heureusement, elle respirai encore. Je la serra dans mes bras et cette fois, je n'ai rien pu faire, mes larmes tombaient toutes seules.

\- Mon cœur, je suis désolé...

\- Chut... Ce n'est p-pas de ta faute Diamon, personne de la guilde tant veut et surtout pas moi.

\- Si ! Si j'avais su me contrôler, j'aurai pu tous vous sauvez. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux ! Je ne suis qu'un faible !

\- N-Ne dit p-pas de bêtise, tu e-es l'homme le plus fort que je co-connaissais et... _**Commença-t-elle à dire avant que je ne la coupe.**_

\- Pourquoi tu parles au passer ?! _**Hurlai-je.**_

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot, Diamon... Tu sais très bien que je suis trop faible pour survivre...

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu vas... Tu dois survivre ! Il le faut, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi ! Je suis pas assez fort pour ça ! Si tu part, je ne serai plus rien, sans toi, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre...

\- Le Diamon que je connaissais ne baisser jamais les bras, dans n'importe quelle situation... Diamon embrasse-moi avant que je ne part…

\- Je t'en supplie Ange, ne me laisse pas ! je peux pas avancer sans toi !

\- B-Bien sur que si tu p-peux... S'il t-te plait... Diamon embrasse-moi...

je l'a regarde, elle avait les paupières dilater et sa respiration diminuait de plus en plus. Mes larmes n'arrêter toujours pas de tomber sur mes joues, elle aussi avait les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

\- M-Mon amour... _**Me supplia-t-elle de plus en plus de larmes dans ces yeux.**_

je l'a regarda quelque second en me mordant les lèvres, mes larmes ne pouvant plus s'arrêter puis je baisse ma tête pour l'embrasser comme elle me l'avait demander. Quand on se sépara à cause d'air, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et leva son bras pour me caresser doucement la joue et me dit d'une voix plus faible qu'au début ses dernières paroles :

\- Je t'aime Diamon... Ne l'oublie jamais, mon Amour...

Elle n'a même pas pu finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà parti, elle avait encore les yeux ouvert, qui regarder dans le vide. Je lui ferma et disant d'une voix briser :

-Mon Ange... Merci de m'avoir fait connaître l'amour et le bonheur... Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...

Je serre encore plus fort le corps démuni de vie de la femme que j'aime. Je suis resté comme ça pendant 1 minutes, 1 heure ou bien peut être même 1 journée... Je ne sais même plus... Mais quelle importance ? J'ai tout perdu... Mes amis, ma famille, la femme de ma vie, mon enfant... En me levant, je pris le corps de Ange dans mes bras et je l'apporta jusqu'à une table encore debout. Je l'a pose, elle était paisible, elle ne souffrait plus. Je lui mit une couverture qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Soudain, derrière moi, j'entendis des bruits de pas. C'est impossible, tout le monde était mort, est ce que je me serrai tromper ? Je me retourne et vit un inconnu, les cheveux court noir et des yeux noir sang. Cette homme me donnai des frissons et mon instinct me disait de rester loin de lui.

\- Qui êtes vous ? _**Lui ai-je demande avec méfiance.**_

\- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas... Diamon ? _**Me dit-il avec un petit sourire douteux.**_

\- Non.

\- Je suis Zeleph, le mage noir. _**Se présenta l'inconnu.**_

\- Qu'est que vous voulez ? _**Lui ai-je demandé toujours en restant à distance.**_

\- toi.

-Moi ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!

\- Pourquoi ? C'est simple, parce que tu aime tuer les êtres vivants et moi aussi. Et je veux que tu me viennes avec moi me rejoindre, pour qu'on puisse créer un nouveau monde à notre image.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je n'aime pas tuer les gens ! Vous mentez ! _**Lui criant dessus.**_

\- Non, il ne mens pas. Regard autour de toi, Diamon, c'est toi qui a fait ça. _**Dit une voix froide derrière moi, qui ne m'étais pas inconnu.**_

Je me retourne et vue Lola, elle avait l'air en bonne santé. Je souris soulagé en l'a voyant qu'elle n'avait rien mais il reparti aussi qu'il était venu en réalisant le sens des ses paroles.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais mieux que personne que j'ai horreur de faire du mal aux autres !

Son regard était devenu glaciale.

\- Justement ! Je te connais et je sais à quel point ton cœur est remplie de noirceur ! Ta place est avec nous et pas avec ces... Ces humains ! _**Cria-t-elle avec haine en montrant, avec en grand geste du bras, les corps de nos amis au sol.**_

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec tellement dégoût que j'avais cru avoir mal entendu. Cette personne n'était pas ma sœur ! Jamais Lola aurait traité les personnes de notre guilde, notre famille, de vulgaires humains, elle les aimaient trop pour cela !

\- Tu es fait pour tuer, Diamon. Telle est ton destin. _**Reprit-elle après s'être calmé.**_

-Non, c'est faux ! _**Hurlai je en mettent ses mains sur ses oreilles et en fermant les yeux.**_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que tout Magnolia était à feu et à sang. Puis ils tombaient sur mes mains, elles étaient couvertes de sang comme mes vêtements mais je n'étais pas blessé, ça je veux que j'ai...

\- Oui, c'est toi qui a fait ça et tu y a pris à malin plaisir à le faire. On aurai dit un gamin dans un magasin de jouet ! Tu aimes faire souffrir les autres, Diamon. Accepte le et rejoins-moi. _**Me dit Zeleph derrière moi.**_

Je tombe à genou en me tenant la tête au sol, je me mis à pleurer et crier.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait ça !

\- Diamon, réveille toi. _**Dit une voix douce au loin.**_

Tout autour de moi devenait flou, je pris conscience que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je vis Lola m'appeler, elle me pris des ses bras, en me disant des choses rassurantes, c'était la vrai Lola. Après quelque minutes, je repris mes esprit et remarqua que je pleurai et tremblai et Lola me dit :

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? _**Me demanda-t-elle doucement.**_

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais mieux maintenant, et c'est grave à toi, merci être là pour moi Lola. _**Dis-je en la resserrant encore une fois dans mes bras.**_

\- De rien, c'est normal, je serai toujours là pour toi ou notre famille. Tu le sais très bien, Diamon. Je vais réveiller maman, le train va arriver dans, même pas, 5 minutes. _**Continua-elle dire en me regardant dans les yeux.**_

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à aller réveiller notre mère quand je retenu par le poignet et lui dit :

\- Promet-moi que tu ne diras à rien à maman, Ok ? Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour si peu.

elle mis quelque instant avant de me répondre à contre cœur :

\- D'accord...

Elle réveilla maman puis on est descendu du train pour aller à l'hôtel...


End file.
